Prince of Shadows
by Firehedgehog
Summary: Sonic underground xover with other sonic stuff. Sonic is killed and his sibs are heartbroken. Then a few years later Shadow appears and he holds a deep secret, but it might hurt the royal hedgehogs more then help them.
1. Chapter 1

Before you read be warned, this is mostly Sonic underground with 

Characters from other Sonic games and shows. Its all twisting everything you 

know about Sonic, if you want to continue read on.

Prince of Shadows

By Firehedgehog

Chapter One

      A blue hedgehog whimpered as his body slammed into the side of a 

cliff, pain flared throughout his entire body. His eyes opened to slits, he 

could see Robotnik coming towards him with his new ultra super swatbot.

      'This isn't good, I'm too hurt to fight back... but at least the villagers 

are safe' he thought through his pain, as he readied for his death he 

remembered how he had gotten here.

      He had been on a mission for Sonia and Manic, Robotnik had been 

raiding a small village... he had been sent to help the mobians there escape. 

But there had been a surprise attack and he had been hit with something 

that took away his speed, now he was paying the price.

      "Manic... Sonia... forgive me," he whispered when Robotnik and the 

swatbot were only ten feet away. Robotnik sneered at the bane of his 

existance, Sonic only closed his eyes sadly as Robotnik caused the cliff above 

to explode and cover him.

      Darkness and pain came quickly.

Three years later:

      A pink hedgehog sighed as she leaned back onto her bed, at the age 

seventeen her world had not become easier since she had found out she was 

of the royal family. It had become even worse since Sonic the youngest of 

her two brothers had been killed by Robotnik, sadly his body had never 

been found to give him a proper burial.

      "Were loosing more ground every year to Robotnik, how much more 

ground can we loose before he destroys us all' Sonia thought sadly, she 

feared deeply for her two remaining family members. Manic was her 

brother... part of her soul, then there was there mother who was still out 

there somewhere.

      As if in tune with her thoughts a certain green hedgehog entered her 

room, she smiled lightly at Manic.

      "How did your mission go today?" she asked, thankfully after being 

together so long he had lost most of his street lingo and she longer talked 

liked a spoiled child and was startled less at things.

      "We did good sis, we destroyed five factories... were gaining back some 

territory Sonia," Manic said happily, she gave a happy sigh glad that they 

were finally getting back what they had lost.

      "Thats great Manic, everything hasn't been this good since... " she said 

but let that thought trail off, they both knew when it had started going bad... 

when Sonic the pillar stone of there family had been killed.

      "Its been three years, I thought that after all this time thinking of him 

wouldn't cause me so much pain," Manic said sadly, Sonia nodded in 

agreement and gently touched her medallian.

      "I still remember when we learned how to use these, we were such 

impatient kids. Remember how much we argued then, if Sonic saw us now he 

would probably ask if we were sick or something else funny," Sonia said 

with a sad little grin, Manic gave a small laugh seeing it too.

      "But one day it won't hurt, one day we'll be even be able to bury him 

like he deserves," Manic whispered a far off look in his eyes, Sonia nodded.

      "I hope so," she whispered back, if only Sonic was there then 

everything would be set right.

***

      "Not bad," a almost emotionless voice said.

      "You know you don't have to stay in the shadows," a second voice said.

      "Yes I do, its better that I help them this way Knuckles," the first said.

      "But why don't you speak to them, let them know your alive?" 

Knuckles asked.

      "Because I'm not who I use to be," the first said.

      "Thats no excuse," Knuckles complained.

      "I know, but I'm not him anymore," the first explained.

      "The scientist Gerald changed you alot didn't he?" Knuckles asked.

      "Yes he did, he saved my life in the process. But my DNA makes me 

not even related to them, it would only hurt them now," the first voice 

explained.

      "I guess, but why don't you at least meet them as you are?" Knuckles 

questioned.

      "Are you kidden, I'd be nuts... ninty percent of my memory is zippo 

and I'd probably scare them anyway," The first said in slight agitation.

      "If you say so Sonic," Knuckles sighed.

      "Call me Shadow, that is what Gerald Kintobor renamed me when he 

woke me up," the black hedgehog said stepping out of the shadows, for a 

second Shadows crimson eyes flashed to Sonics sapphier blue.

      He remembered being crushed under hundreds of tonnes of dirt and 

rock, most of his body lost of feeling when he felt his spine break under the 

pressure. He blacked out, he was near death when a week later a very old 

mobian and his grandaughter rescued him from his earthly grave.

      Thankfully even buried he had plenty of air, he had been trapped in a 

huge air pocket that would of kept him alive for about a week more.

      He was taken to a placed called ARK in space where he was placed in a 

tube, there his DNA was scanned and altered so he would survive. Gerald 

made him the ultimate being, immortal and ageless. He had been aged till he 

looked sixteen so he could move around easier, his body was changed 

entirely in looks and... well everything.

      This process also erased most of his past, renamed Shadow he learned 

to love little Maria like a little sister. Then one day Ark was attacked, Maria, 

Gerald, and the scientists were killed.

      He himself had escaped when he was forced into a pod by Maria 

before she killed, to this day he promised himself not to let anyone close to 

his heart ever again.

      He had traveled mobius for the next year getting to know it, but it was 

not the same.. and his memories from his time as Sonic were quite sketchy. 

Then he had met Knuckles and somehow the guardian of the floating island 

had reconized him, because of this Shadow told him of how he had become 

this way.

      Knuckles of course wanted him to tell Sonia and Manic he was alive, 

Shadow shook his head at such an unrational thought. Sonic was dead and he 

was in a way Sonics Legacy, anyway it wasn't like he was there brother... 

and he had no idea if he could use Sonics medallian.

      "But there is something you can do for me Knuckles," he told the 

echidna, Knuckles looked at the ebony and crimson hedgehog with narrowed 

eyes. He knew how dangerous this mobian was, and how fast Shadow could 

be when he used a choas emerald.

      "What is it Shadow?" he asked, crimson eyes met his own with 

intensity.

      "Give this to the royal hedgehog children," Shadow said tossing a small 

object to Knuckles, it was Sonics medalion and when Knuckles looked up to 

ask him about it the dark hedgehog was gone.

      "Figures, Shadow does hate questions," Knuckles mused, he then 

started on his way to where he knew Sonia and Manic would be.

***

      "Sonia," a voice said, Sonia looked up from the book she was reading to 

see that Cyrus and his face was pale.

      "What is it Cyrus?" she asked, he took a deep breath and motioned for 

someone to come in.

      "Knuckles?" she questioned when she saw her crush, he sighed and 

smiled weakly at her.

      "Hi Sonia, before I say anything can you get Manic in here?" he asked, 

from the way he was acting Sonia could tell that whatever it was it wasn't 

good.

      "Someone say my name?" Manic said strolling into the room, Knuckles 

nodded and asked him to close the door. Manic frowned but did as he was 

asked, he then moved to stand beside his sister.

      "What is it knuckles?" Sonia asked, he sadly tossed something to her.

      "A friend of mine came across it Sonia, I'm sorry," he told her, Sonic 

becan to sob heavily as she looked at the medalion in her hands.

      "Thank you Knuckles for bringing us this, is there any chance that this 

friend of yours found his body?" she asked hopefully, maby he was even 

alive by some chance.

      "No my friend didn't find Sonics body, this is all he found," he told 

them, Sonia sighed deeply.

      "Is there anyway I can meet this friend of your Knuckles, to thank 

him?" she asked, he shook his head no.

      "Not likely Sonia, he travels alot and its hard to track him down. We 

stopped traveling togeather two days ago and went seperate ways when he 

sent me to give you this, no one has much of a chance to find him now," 

Knuckles said, Sonia gave yet another sigh.

      "Thanks anyway Knuckles, if you see him though... say thankyou," she 

said, he nodded and left the room.

      "Why didn't you ask him his friends name?" Manic asked, Sonia 

frowned and wondered why.

      "I don't know why Manic, but I have a feeling were going to meet this 

mysterious friend of his," Sonia said, she said nothing more and only gazed at 

the object Knuckles had tossed to her.

      'Sonic where are, why can't I get rid of this nagging feeling that your 

somehow still alive' she thought sadly.

***

      Crimson eyes watched the lives of normal mobians, it confused him 

the way they interacted with one another. He knew that once as Sonic he had 

been able to understand them and feel the so many complex emotions, now 

there was a void... like his many lost memories of that life.

      "So innocent," he whispered looking at children play, many were 

homeless yet even in this age of robotocization they found happiness.

      "Was I like that as a child?" he asked himself, his childhood was part 

of the void... lost. He shook his head, sure he was the perfect ultimate being 

yet he still hadn't figured out what type of person he was.

      At the momet the dark hedgehog was sitting on the edge of a roof, 

here he could watch all and maby learn about his world.

      'Maria would of thought this place sad where is the music she so much 

loved' Shadow thought, Maria had been a music lover and had disliked 

Robotnik for taken away the music.

      It was at that moment that a sound of screaming caught his attention, 

he peered down to see a strange vehicle chasing a young mobian... a freedom 

fighter if he guessed right.

      'Should I help this person?' he thought to himself, he shrugged and 

made sure his choas emerald was secure in his sneakers.

      'Here I come, hope mobius is ready for Shadow the hedgehog' he 

thought with his usual slight smirk, he then slipped to the street below.

***

      Cara ran, running was all she could do at this point. She had found out 

an important bit of information and had to get it fats to the resistnce, if she 

didn't half teh resistance could be robotcized in two weeks.

      She took a glance behind her and wished she could run faster, Sleet 

and dingo in there vehicle was catching up... fast.

      'Oh no' Cara thought as her foot caught on something, she gave a brief 

wimper as her body fell forward and skidded a few feet on the pavement.

      "Well well, what do we have here," an annoying snobbish voice said, 

she wimpered as a rough large hand pulled her off the ground. She quickly 

found herself looking into Sleets face, she realized that the person holding 

her still was Dingo.

      "I think its a resistor," Dingo said in his idiotic voice a stupid smile on 

his face, Cara and Sleet sweatdropped and decided to ignor him.

      "Now what should we do with you," Sleet sneered, Cara began to cry 

knowing that they were going to robotocize her.

      "I suggest you put her down, that is if you know whats good for you," 

a cold voice said, startled the three of them turned and blinked.

      A hedgehog stood there and one they didn't reconize, but his crimson 

eyes seemed to warn of danger. he had ebony fur with crimson stripe in it, 

the stripes even went through his spines.

      He wore strangely designed shoes and gloves but they seemed to fit 

him, there was only one bit of white fur on him and it was on his chest.

      "Who are you, are you with the resistance?" Sleet demanded, the 

hedgehog looked at them without them and then gave them a chilling smile... 

one that sent chills down there spines.

      "You may call me Shadow, but that is all I will say," the hedgehog said, 

his voice was clam yet for some reason Cara knew there was a warning in it.

      "Swatbot get him," Sleet yelled pointing at Shadow, Shadows smirked 

and suddenly... was gone.

      "Where did he go, swatbots search everywhere!" Sleet yelled, quickly 

the gathered swatbots ran to find Shadow.

      "I don't know about you, but I'm right here," a familliar voice said, 

Cara gasped as Dingo suddenly let her go falling unconcious to the ground.

      "What the," Cara said confused, it was then that a gloved hand came 

into view and helped her up. She gasped seeing who it was, it was that 

strange hedgehog known as Shadow.

      "I would run now kid, I'll keep them busy for now," he said and she 

blinked, then suddenly he smirked and vanished again. Cara heard an 

enraged yell from Sleet, turning she sweatdropped.

      Shadow was standing on a streetpole taunting Sleet was was jumping 

up and down enraged, she gave a nervous laugh noticing that all the 

swatbots had been destroyed.

      'Okay, I don't want to know how he destroyed them so fast... I'll just 

get out of here like he suggested' Cara thought, then still scared of the days 

happenings she ran for safety where she could pass on the information she 

had.

***

      Shadow had to stop himself from laughing at Sleets expression, he 

kept his face and eyes unemotional as he taunted the wolf. Using Choas 

control he had quickly destroyed the swatbots and knocked out Dingo, from 

his streetlight post he could see the girl escape.

      "Now that the girl is gone so is my reason to be here is gone, see you 

around," Shadow said calmly, then using Choas control he teleported away 

leaving a bewildered and enraged Sleet behind.

TBC

Errr... this is a fic i work on when i am in a total sugar rush. I know people 

might hate me for killing Sonic and making him shadow, but i plan for 

leaping between dimentions.... I would love to see Tails from the cartoon 

react to this shadow or sonic from that dimension.

Ja Ne


	2. Chapter 2

Blinks and then blinks again, can't believe she wrote more... shrugs and 

begins. Anyway i would love fanart, and I figured a way to let me view 

attachments hotmail wouldn't let me see them for several months now or 

just put a link to your fanart in my reviews.

Prince of Shadows

By Firehedgehog

Chapter Two

      A small drizzle had begum to fall, it fell on the dark hedgehog who 

easily ignored it. His crimson eyes were closed his breathing even, Shadow 

was deep in thought.

      His actions earlier that day had let him glimps a few more memories 

from his time as Sonic, he smiled slightly remembering other times he had 

taunted the two bounty hunters before.

      'Strange, I feel less empty now' he thought, it felt as if part of the void 

had filled slightly.

      He ran a gloved hand through his red and ebony quills, they were 

damp from the rain and he had to smooth them back into place. Slowly his 

crimson eyes opened and he looked at the starless night sky, even with this 

weather life was okay... for now.

      Shadow knew that Sonia and Manic would try to track him down, not 

because of the medallion.. they didn't know he had given knuckles it but 

because he had saved that rebel with such great speeds.

      'Strange, it is speed that connects both my lifetimes. Speed that shall 

lead them to me, I only hope it it is not speed that gives me away' Shadow 

thought with a sigh, from his vantage spot he finally saw some swatbots 

heading this way.

      The dark hedgehog smirked his usual sideways smirk and seemed to 

vanish, but he didn't truly leave till he totally trashed each of the swatbots 

to scrap.

***

      "So he finally succeded," Robotnik whispered, on the computer screen 

before him was a scene taken by a spy camera earlier. He watched with 

narrow eyes as a dark furred mobian totally decimated some swatbots and 

humiluated Sleet and Dingo, he smirked.

      "The ultimate being, I thought it was just my grandfathers fantasy... 

his insanity," Robotnik breathed in awe, not even Sonic who had once been 

the bane of his life had such speeds.

      He studied the hedgehog... shadow and frowned, there seemed to be 

something familliar about this hedgehog though.

      'Its nothing, as soon as I find a way to control this creature I'll figure 

out what it is' Robotnik thought, as soon as he had more information on the 

hedgehog he would catch the him.

      Robotnik leaned back in his chair laughing widely, it seemed that his 

crazy grandfather who he had hated had just given him the ultimate gift... 

one he could use to finally destroy the remains of the hedgehog dynasty.

      He thought of calling the two bounty hunters to him to yell at there 

failure at catching the rebel, but he would have his enjoyment later... 

anyway if he called them now it would probably call the rebels attention to 

the ebony hedgehog.

***

      As Sonia lay down to sleep that night her thoughts were troubled, she 

had listened to what the rebel Cara had told her. Already they had stopped 

Robotniks latest plan that Cara had found out about, but what troubled her 

was the hedgehog Shadow.

      The only hedgehogs she knew that had any powers were from the 

royal hedgehog family, and Sonic had been the only one with super speeds.

      She knew that Manic, herself and her mother were the only ones of 

tht royal family left alive... then who was this hedgehog and where did he 

get his super speed.

      Tears came to her eyes as she remembered her lost brother Sonic and 

his great speeds, it had annoyed her so much at his speedy attitude... but 

now she would love to hear his remarks and see him running.

      "Sonic, what would you do if someone like Shadow appeared?" she 

asked wishing that his spirit would somehow answer her, closing her eyes 

she could remember his great heart.

      A memory came to her, it had happened a month before Sonic had 

been killed.

Three years ago:

      A sapphier hedgehog leaned against a huge tree trunk playing a tune 

lightly on his guitar, Sonia was almost amazed that he could create such 

beautiful music... he had only played jazzed up music before.

      It was a soft melody that seemed to tease the senses, it seemed to tell 

of a magic that was long ago lost to this world. She stood there for five 

minutes as he continued, then finally it ended to her dissapointed.

      "That was beautiful Sonic," she said, his head jerked up suddenly and 

she realized that he had not realized that she was there.

      "Uh... thanks," he said making his guitar return to its medallion form, 

before he could move away she sat down beside him placing a slim hand on 

his arm.

      "Why don't you ever play like that around Manic and myself?" she 

asked, to her surprise he blushed embarrised.

      "Its kinda a private thing sis, anyway I never let anyone listen to 

them till I'm sure there complete. The songs I make... well I make for the 

kids in Robotropolis, I go there and play for the kids... done it for years," he 

said, she looked at him and smiled feeling his great heart.

      Usually she only saw his rashness and fast side of him, but in 

moments like this she saw why he was the leader of them... he cared for 

everyone.

      "Could you play it again Sonic, and maby a few of the other songs and 

music you made yourself?" she asked, he smiled widely at her and nodded.

      "Sure, the one you heard earlier was the music to 'Starway to space', 

this time I'll even sing the words to it," he told her, then making his 

medallion change into a guitar he began to play and sings. She leaned against 

the tree enjoying it, she only wished she saw this side of Sonic more often.

Present time:

      Sonia smiled at the melody fondly, it had been the only time they had 

done that... if he had lived longer she knew she would of heard more of his 

private songs and music.

      To this day only 'Starway to Space' could she remember the words to, 

and she hoped to remember them to the end of her natural life. Silently she 

wispered them, if only she could remember the music correctly to play it 

herself.

      Soon she fell asleep, on her lips was a smile.

Next day:

      Crimson eyes looked out from the shadows of a dark hood, he looked 

around the hub bub of market street. Venders called the wears and 

predestrians bargained for good prices, the noises and smells were almost to 

much for him.

      It had taken awhile for him to get uses to the many smells, on ARK 

there had been not as many and not so many variaties... of everything.

      He walked slowly studying the many mobians, once long ago he knew 

that they had been a proud people.. and proud for a good reason.

      Once this city when it was known as Mobotropolis the world had been 

a peaceful place, now many had been robotocized... he could feel slight pity 

for these people.

      It was then that he heard a commotion in a side alley, curious the 

dark hedgehog walked to the alley and entered it.

      'No it can't be' he thought surprised, his crimson eyes widened slightly 

but then went back to normal hiding all his emotion... for there stood Manic.

***

      Manic glared at the tall mobian in front of him, this mobian was 

acusing him of stealing... he hadn't stole a thing since Sonic had been killed.

      "I didn't steal anything man, you like totally have the wrong person," 

Manic said truthfully, if this had been a few years ago he would of probably 

been lying.

      "No you lie, you stole from me jewlery box... pay for what you stole," 

the man demanded nearly spitting on the green hedgehogs face, Manic 

silently groaned realizing that this mobian was probably working for 

Robotnik and this type of thing if it was real would of made people not trust 

him as much.

      "Then why is the so called object stolen hidden inside your cloak," an 

unemotional voice said, the voice was soft yet sent chills down both mobians 

spines.

      Manic startled spun to look at the owner of that soft yet emotionless 

voice, a figure slightly shorter then himself stood there yet there features 

and form were hidding by a brown cloak and hood.

      "You, how did you know!" the man who had accused him yelled, the 

hooded figure walked over to the man.

      "I see lie written all over you, now why don't you run home to 

momma Robotnik before I become unpleasent," the voice said in that soft 

voice, by now Manic had identified the voice as male but he didn't reconize 

the person.

      "As if someone as scrawny as you could defeat me," the man laughed, 

pulling back a sleeve of his clothing the man showed that at least one of his 

arms were Robotocized.

      "Attack me then," the cloaked mobian said calmly, the man leapt at 

the unknown mobian... to hit nothing but air.

      "Wha!" Manic said, he could of sworn that the unknown mobian had 

just vanished.

      "Your slow my metal friend, too slow," a voice said, startled and his 

heart beating fast Manic spun around to find the unknown mobian leaning 

against the end part of the alley calmly.

      "Ahhrghhhhhhhh!" Manic suddenly heard the man screamed, he spun 

again to face the metal armed man and gasped. As he watched the man 

exploded, apparently the man had been totally a robot.

      "How did..." he said turning to face the cloaked mobian, but the mobian 

was gone.

      "I just knew," an amused voice said, Manic turned and found himself 

staring into startling crimson eyes that seemed to stare right into his soul. 

Manic took a step back and found his back to a wall, the cloaked mobian 

gave a small snort and pulled back his hood.

      "I am Shadow," the mobian said, it was no hedgehog Manic knew... but 

he reconized the hedgehog from decriptions from Cara.

      "Manic," he said, the dark hedgehogs looked at him unemotionally.

      "I know, farewell," Shadow said turning, Manic quickly grabbed 

shadow by the shoulder not dareing to let the younger hedgehog go.

      "Wait," he said as Shadow turned to look at him, for a few seconds he 

had the feeling that Shadow could of easily torn him apart... but it quickly 

faded away.

      "Yes?" Shadow questioned, Manic licked his lips nervously. Sonia had 

told him that if he located Shadow he should bring him to her, he just hoped 

Shadow would agree.

      "Would you like to join us, I mean the rebels?" Manic asked nervously, 

Shadow looked at him with eyes that showed nothing of his thoughts.

      "Are you sure, are you sure that your ready for me?" Shadow asked, 

Manic didn't know why but he thought he heard a bit of sadness in Shadows 

voice.

      "Yeah were ready," he said, he only hoped that he really meant it.

***

      Shadow had to hide the nervous energy that was welling up inside of 

him, he had never truely thought that he would actually meet the rebels 

again. But here he was on the way to meet Sonia of all people, he had almost 

zip memory of Sonia or these people.

      Finally he calmed himself, he could just picture Maria calling him silly 

at the moment.

      'But Maria is gone and there is no way to bring her back, I have to 

stop thinking like that' he thought sadly while these emotions went through 

him he kept himself look unemotional, he had to keep himself away from the 

rage and sadness that he felt at Marias murder.

      'One day I will find the ones that killed her, then i will make them feel 

the horror she felt in her last moments' Shadow thought, that was one of his 

goals but so far he had found no trace of those people.

      "Were here," Manic finally said, ahead of them was the place Manic 

had arranged Sonia to meet them.

***

      By the time they had arrived Manic was almost freaking, the 

hedgehog Shadow had shown hardly any emotions the time they had been 

togeather. Asking questions was like asking a stone, this was one quiet 

mobian.

      "How can you run so fast?" he asked as they waited for Sonia to arrive, 

he found himself staring into startling crimson eyes.

      "I can run fast because I want to," Shadow said calmly, Manic sighed 

because it wasn't a real answer but at least it wasn't nothing.

      "Do you have any family?" he asked, Shadow looked away sadly.

      "Once I did, but there dead now... but thats in the past and 

unrelevant," Shadow said, Manic sighed but realized that Shadow had just 

shut the door to anymore questions.

      "He said once I did, did he loose them to Robotnik?' Manic thought, of 

course he didn't know of ARK and Maria who Shadow had thought as family.

      "Sorry I'm late, ran into some swatbots," a female voice finally called, 

Manic smiled happpily as his sister pulled into view on her motocycle.

***

      Two hours later after a question answer session Sonia was exausted, 

she hadn't gotten much out of Shadow but she knew she could trust him... 

some.

      "Well Shadow your in the rebels for now, but you'll be watched for 

awhile," she told him, the black and red hedgehog nodded at her.

      "Anything else?" Shadow asked in that unemotional voice of his, Sonia 

had to hide a chill.

      She didn't know why but there was something strange about this 

hedgehog, and also something that seemed to nag at the back of her mind.

      "Not really," she said, he then started walking away pullling the hood 

of his cloak to hide his head.

      "Wait!" she called after him, he paused and turned. All she could see 

were him crimson eyes, she felt a chill rush through her.

      "Yes," he said calmly.

      "How can I reach you?' she asked, she felt slight smusement from 

him... the first emotion she had felt from him.

      "Don't worry, I'll be around," he answred her and he turned and 

walked away, before she could ask anything else he vanished from sight.

      "Theres something about him, and I'm going to find out what it is," she 

told her brother, he nodded also wantng to know.

TBC

Well not as good as the last chapter, oh well but hopefully next chapter will 

be better.

Ja Ne


	3. Chapter 3

Woah yet another chapter after all this time, I can't believe people like my 

weirdo fics. Anyway Fanart would be appreciated, and I always love to read the 

'good' comments in the review section.

Prince of Shadows

By Firehedgehog

Chapter Three

      "Maria," Shadow cried as the door to the capsule closed with only 

himself inside it, she smiled sadly at him.

      "Shadow," she said, suddenly her body jerked forward ridgedly her eyes 

wide in surprise.

He felt a terrible fear as her body fell to the ground limply and blood 

began to seep from a terribly deep wound on her back, weakly the young 

overlander looked up towards.

      "I'm sorry Shadow, but promise me to always protect mobius... the place I 

love," she whispered, then her hand slammed the release button to the capsule 

sending it to the blue and green planet below.

      "MARIA!" he screamed in his grief, his last view was her lifeless body 

surrounded by strange people with high tech weapons.

~

      Shadow sat up with a gasp his face damp with sweat, with a shaking hand 

he whipped away the sweat ignoring the tears that fell down his face.

      'I was remembering again, why must her death haunt me so' Shadow thought 

with a small sob, Maria had meant everything to him and she was all the family 

he remembered. He would keep his promise to protect this world, after all it 

had been the last thing she had asked.

      "Maria, my life is a mess. What should I do, I'm totally lost on this 

world?" Shadow asked his memory of that sweet little girl, in his mind she 

smiled and laughed... but a memory couldn't answer that question.

      "I guess I'm alone now, but I wish I knew what to do about Manic and 

Sonia," Shadow sighed, he rolled over in his sleeping bag.

While on Mobius so far he had gathered all the camping equipment he 

needed, he had a quite comfortable tent and all the neceries.

      His camp was quite a few miles from the noises and pollution of 

Robotroplis, and he enjoyed the peaceful area... even if the night sounds were 

nothing near the night sounds of Ark.

      With a sigh he closed his eyes, finally pushing those grief filled 

memories far away he fell asleep.

***

      In another dimension a certain red eyed fat man we all love to hate 

planned, he once again had a plan to get rid of the speedy blue bane in his 

life.

      A month ago he had been able to get in touch with another version of 

himself in another dimension, while that dimension was completely different it 

had one thing in common. It also had the speedy blue hedgehog, or at least it 

once did.

      He sighed happily at how Sonic had died in that world, how painful it 

must of been. But unfortunely his version of Sonic was still alive, he did 

wonder how Sonic would react to meeting the siblings of that Sonic.

      His counterpart had offered to let his Sonic come to his dimension and 

destroy him there, he was happy enough to do just that.

      That robotnik could take care of his bane of existence, and he would 

also send along that two Tailed fox Tails and that pink Hedgehog Amy Rose for 

the other Robotniks amusement.

      'The coming days will be fun, now all I have to do is finish this 

program for device and I can get rid of all three of them' Robotnik thought 

cheerfully, and no freedom fighters would be able to stop him either.

      What he found interesting though was that Shadow was still alive in the 

other reality, it would be a fun sight to see Sonic and companies reaction to 

meeting this ultimate being.

      'Oh well I'll have to miss it, but maybe my counterpart can tape it and 

send me a copy' he thought cheerfully, all in a days work.

***

      It was a beautiful day and the sky was a sapphier shade of blue, even in 

Robotropolis the usually smoggy sky was blue. Manic smiled as the warm 

sunlight hit his body warming it with its familiar rays of light, it was a 

great day.

      It had been a week since he had met Shadow and he found that he couldn't 

find that strange hedgehog anywhere, but from intelligence gathering they knew 

that he wasn't working for Robotnik. But where the ebony and crimson hedgehog 

came from no one knew, it was like he came from nowhere.

      But that was the least of his worries, apparently Robotnik had been in 

contact with a dimensional counterpart of himself. What they knew so far 

wasn't good, but some things in the reports interested him.

      Robotnik would be bringing that dimensions Sonic here to destroy him, 

and after loosing his own Sonic he couldn't stand for his brothers counterpart 

to die either.

      He had also read the reports about the other dimension, the only thing 

the same about the two dimensions was that Robotnik had taken over both and 

Sonic existed in both... or at least had in there own.

      'I wonder what the other Sonic is like, from what the report says time 

goes slower thee and Sonic in that dimension is sixteen years old' Manic 

thought, he sighed knowing that they only had a few days to plan everything 

before the two Robotniks put everything in motion.

      "Not your day is it?" a calm voice asked, startled Manic spun around his 

fingers ready to activate his medallion.

      "Shadow," he said surprised, standing there was the hedgehog he had just 

about given up looking for.

      "The one and only," Shadow said, Manic had to blink hearing actual 

amusement in the other hedgehogs voice.

      "You know your one hard mobian to find, no one could find you," Manic 

said, the ebony hedgehog shrugged his crimson eyes calm.

      "I set up camp outside the city, I haven't been in the city for awhile," 

Shadow said, the look he gave Manic then told that he wouldn't take nicely to 

any more questions.

      Manic sighed knowing that this would be a long day, but maybe by hanging 

around the younger hedgehog he could find out more about him.

      "Hey wait up!" he called seeing Shadow walking away, quickly he ran up 

to where Shadow was.

      "What do you want?" Shadow asked, Manic had to hide a shiver at the 

coldness once again in Shadows voice.

      "We don't know much about you Shadow, could you at least give us a 

clue?" manic asked, to his startlement Shadow turned and glared angrily into 

his eyes. Manic found himself stepping back a few feet, it was as if he had 

stepped into some forbidden area.

      "If you really want to know look up the space Station ARK, if you still 

want to know me after please do look me up," Shadow said sarcastly and 

angrily, before Manic could say anything else Shadow turned and vanished into 

the crowd.

      'ARK, what's so important about a space station that would make him like 

that' manic thought, and he had a feeling that it was very important and that 

it would tell them what they needed to know about Shadow.

***

      Shadow swore as he slipped into the crowd, he didn't know why but that 

single question had angered him way too much. He had just given away part of 

the secret of his existence, if they got hold of the files on the space 

station they would know he wasn't natural like themselves.

      Thankfully none of the files told them that he had once been Sonic, that 

would be his secret alone.

      'Sadly they won't want to speak to me once they know the truth, I'll be 

more of an outcast then before' Shadow thought biting his lip sadly, he only 

wished Maria had never made him promise to protect mobius.

      'Oh Maria, when will I be accepted' he thought closing his eyes briefly, 

finding an alley that was hidden he slipped inside and used Chaos control to 

teleport away.

      Of course he didn't know that new adventures were on the way, and things 

were going to get even stranger.

***

      It was two weeks later that Cyrus came to the two royal hedgehogs, his 

face had a strange look to it.

      "What's up, Cyrus my man?" Manic asked to the other mobian, he quickly 

became serious seeing the others expression.

      "Its what I found, in the files on Ark," Cyrus said, quickly Manic and 

Sonia were all business.

      "What did you find?" the pink hedgehog asked, with a sigh Cyrus passed 

her a small hand held computer.

      "I really don't know, this could be good or bad for the rebellion," he 

said, quickly Sonia read the file Cyrus had passed her and quickly paled.

      "What's up sis?" Manic asked, silently she passed the hand held computer 

to him.

      "Dear god, what happens if Robotnik gets hold of Shadow," Manic 

whispered also pale, silently he sat down.

      'No wonder Shadow is so cold towards everyone, he probably doesn't want 

anyone to know his past' Manic thought, he wouldn't want anyone to know if he 

was shadow.

      It was then that he noticed the name of the creator of the shadow... the 

ultimate life form, Gerald Kintobor... Robotniks grandfather.

      'I have to find Shadow fast, if he has any loyalty to Geralds family it 

could mean bad things to the rebellion' Manic thought, still holding the mini 

computer he got up.

      "Sonia I'll be back in a few hours, I'm going to find Shadow," he said 

and she nodded, in a dead run he left there home.

He had to find Shadow, and the only clue he had of where Shadow stayed 

was that he camped outside Robotropolis.

***

Couple hours later:

      Shadow sighed as he slowly began to pack up his campsite, he knew that 

it was time to move on. By now manic and the others should know his past... well 

some of his past, they didn't know that he had once been Sonic.

      'Its best that I leave, it will just cause trouble if I stay' he 

thought, for once his face showed his true feelings of sadness and lonliness.

      "See ya around Mobotropolis," Shadow said as he packed away his last 

item, slowly he began walking away not bothering to run or use Choas control.

      "Shadow!" a voice suddenly called, startled Shadow turned around and had 

to blink in surprise.

      Flying towards him on a hover board was a familiar green hedgehog, it 

was Manic. Quickly dark thoughts entered his mind, Manic was probably here to 

make sure he left... mobians such as himself were always hated as unnatural.

      "What do you want?" he asked manic in cold unemotional voice, he crossed 

his arms gently in front of himself. Manic stopped the hover board in front of 

him and leapt off, Manic stared at the taller hedgehog silently and he could 

tell it was making Manic nervous.

      "I'm asking you not to leave," manic said, Shadow blinked and took a 

step back in surprise.

      "Pardon?" he asked, he let true surprise show in his voice.

      "I don't care if you weren't born like anyone else Shadow, all that 

matters is what is in your heart... and we can be friends," manic said, Shadow 

frowned not truly knowing what to say.

      "I don't know," he said, was this what he wanted... he didn't know.

      "Say yes," manic said with a smile, Shadow wiped all his emotions away 

making himself look untouchable to Manic.

      "Maybe one day Manic, let me think about it for now," Shadow said, 

before Manic could say anything else Shadow warped away with the Choas emerald 

he had on him.

***

      Manic blinked in surprise when Shadow suddenly vanished, he smiled 

slightly though.

      'I know he has emotions and I reached him there, hopefully one day soon 

he'll come back and join the rebellion' Manic thought, with that he got on his 

hover board and headed back to Robotropolis.

TBC

Hey I finally updated for this fic, cheer everyone. Anyway I would love fanart 

for this series, I have of yet gotten any for this series. I seem to be on a 

continual fan art search, why can't other people have scanners or the paint 

program. Oh well, hopefully I'll get some soon.

Ja ne


	4. Chapter 4

Its quite interesting that people like my weirdest fics bestÉ maybe I should 

bring more of them outÉ anyway here is the next chapter dedicated to all those 

who gave me good reviews last chapter (they were all good). By the way humor 

in this chapter, it was really late at night when I wrote this so writing is 

strange.

Prince of Shadows

By Firehedgehog

Chapter Four

      An ebony and crimson hedgehog watched the sunset silently, in the light 

the one white patch of fur on his chest stood out like a beacon. Crimson eyes 

watched it with a sad expression in them, it was beautiful, but did he really 

deserve to watch something like this.

      He was an unnatural being created by science, what was worse that his 

secret could destroy so many peoples beliefsÉ would they understand that part 

of him had once been Sonic.

      'He said he wanted to be friends, should I believe himÉ the part of me 

that is still Sonic tell me yesÉ but' Shadow thought, the part of him now told 

him to trust no one and keep himself away from Robotropolis and all connected 

to it.

      "I'm so confused," he whispered and he was. What should he do when his 

mind couldn't even decide if he should trust someone that had been Sonics 

brother.

      "This is doing no good, maybe Knuckles will have good advice," Shadow 

sighed, he knew the guardian of the floating island would give him good 

advice.

He would ignore as usual the advice of telling Manic and Sonia who he 

had once been, Sonic was dead and he wouldn't bring the past back.

      It was then that the ebony hedgehog felt a chill, with narrowed crimson 

eyes he peered in the direction of Robotropolis.

      'Strange, I feel as if something is about to happen and I should be 

there' Shadow thought tilting his head slight, he crossed his arms across his 

chest not realizing how much he resembled his past self Sonic there.

      'Should I go?' he thought to himself, he sighed knowing that talking to 

knuckles would have to wait.

      'While I'll probably meet the rebels there I have to go, I really want 

to know what is pulling me back to the city' he thought and cleared all 

emotions from his face and eyes.

He started running back to Robotropolis not bothering to teleport there 

with the emerald he had hidden in his shoe.

      Running would give him more time to think.

***

      "Shoot," Manic swore, they had just got word that today was the day. 

Robotnik was bringing the other dimensions Sonic here, they had to move fastÉ 

or his brother's counter part was as good as dead.

      Sonia and himself were running through the tunnels under robotropolis 

armed with weapons, they were ready to get in there fastÉ grab SonicÉ and get 

the hell out of there.

      "We can't slow down Manic, even if he's not our Sonic I don't want him 

to die," the pink hedgehog said, he nodded and concentrated to go faster. By 

his estimation they were almost there, only a minute of running left.

      'Sonic I failed you once, I won't fail you again by letting you dieÉ 

even if it wasn't my fault' he thought slightly depressed, he gritted his 

teeth ready for almost anything.

***

      Shadow paused as he came to the edge of the great city. He took a deep 

breath, closed his eyes and concentrated, he had to find out where it was 

coming from.

      'ThereÉ Robotniks base' he thought and his crimson eyes slammed open, a 

small smile came to his face before t quickly vanished.

      "Wonder what buttniks up to this time," he said to himself, he then 

wincedÉ he had just said something sonic would of said and he wasn't sonic 

anymore.

      "I have to watch myself better, I don't want to slip up in front of 

Manic or Sonia," he told himself, he then starting running gain.

In the city people thought they saw a black blur race past them, but the 

only proof it had gone by was Swatbots blowing up after it went past.

***

      At first it was nothing at all, it was like heat was raising itself off 

the metal floor of some strange contraption. Robotnik watched this with glee, 

he knew what it wasÉ it was his dimensional counterpart sending him that 

dimensions Sonic.

      Finally the heat wave like thing changed, it now looked like particles 

of pink, blue and red energy was dancing in unknown patterns. It was actually 

quite beautiful to behold, not that a sadistic man like himself would ever 

admit it.

      Then there was a bright flash of light; the fat man known as Robotnik 

shielded his eyes. He was glad that he had made sure there were plenty of 

swatbots about, he didn't want his prisoners to escape.

      There was a large thump as three objects hit the metal floor, Robotnik 

grinned as he was finally able to see.

      Laying on the metal floor stunned were three mobians, one he hated on 

sight. It was blue and definitely a hedgehog, Sonic, but mind you not the 

Sonic of his dimension.

Second was a mobian fox around the age of twelve, what was strange about 

him was the fact he had two tails instead of one.

The final figure his mind immediately labeled annoying, whyÉ he had no 

idea. It was a female mobian hedgehog around the age of fourteen; she had 

bright pink fur that seemed to scream neon. She wore a Sailors Dress; right 

away the Dictator didn't like her.

      He smirked as the three finally became aware, he watched as Sonic sat up 

and rubbed his face. He could tell right away that the blue rodent was totally 

disoriented from the trip between dimensions, now this could be fun.

      "Welcome to my dimension Rodent, I'll have to thank my counterpart 

later," he said, he then laughed darkly as the three mobians eyes snapped to 

his figure and became wide in terror.

***

      "This is just not my day, first a bad raid on RobotropolisÉ and now I'm 

facing another Robotnik in an unknown dimension of all things," Sonic groaned 

rolling emerald green eyes, the three dimensional travelers jumped to there 

feet not knowing what to do.

      Sonic knew right away that this fortress of this version of Robotnik was 

different, their Robotnik had no such room as this.

      'What to do, I have to get Tails and Amy to safety, but howÉ I know 

nothing about this dimension' he thought, his gloves hands clenched as he 

studied the swatbotsÉ they looked much nastier then the ones he was used to.

      He readied himself to use some speed, if there was one thing he could 

always depend on it was his super speed.

      "Sorry Robotnik, we can't let you keep them," a female voice said, 

hearing that voice Robotnik spun angrily and the three displaced dimensional 

travelers turned. Standing at the door to the room were two unfamiliar 

figures, a purple and green hedgehog around the age eighteen.

      "Well, well, if it isn't Sonia and manic of the rebellion," Robotnik 

sneered his voice barely holding in his rage, at this Sonic's interest roseÉ 

this was how his Robotnik reacted sometimes when he interrupted something 

important.

      "UmÉ Sonic?" Tails asked, Sonic looked at Tails and leaned closer to the 

fox.

      "Yeah Tails?" he whispered, the kitsune looked at the two hedgehogs who 

had interrupted Robotnik.

      "Those two are here to help right?" Tail's asked nervously, this was 

getting kind of weird for him.

      "Hopefully, if they are they can help us out of here and hopefully back 

home," he whispered back. It was then that something interrupted the heated 

dialog Robotnik, Manic and Sonia were having (I won't tell you what they were 

saying, lets just say that they really need to wash there mouths out with 

soap).

      Sonic watched with surprise as the Swatbots in the room seemed to 

explode as one. Everyone froze. Then the source appeared; one Sonic had never 

thought he'd see again.

      'Shadow' he thought; in his dimension he had seen this mobian die. Here 

the dark Hedgehog was alive and well, but Sonic had no idea of who's side he 

was onÉ after all in his dimension Shadow had worked for Robotnik for awhile.

      The dark hedgehog looked the same as always, crimson eyes looked at 

everyoneÉ then to his surprise a small-amused smile came to the hedgehog's 

face.

      "Hi Robobutt, sorry to crash the party but your two cronies oh so wanted 

to play. Sadly they took a nap, but I'm here to annoy you," Shadow said, Sonic 

felt his jaw dropÉ that was just freaky.

This Shadow was way different then his version, he then noticed that 

Manic and Sonia were looking at Shadow weirdly.

      "I really don't want to know what put Shadow in this weird mood," the 

green hedgehog said, then to everyone's relief Shadow returned to his usual 

mood.

      'Note to self, find out what's with this version of ShadowÉ then find 

out if he had any good insults I can use on my Robotnik' Sonic thought, but 

that could wait till later.

      "Seize them," Robotnik screamed, everyone sweatdropped. Who was Robotnik 

ordering anyway, the swatbots were all destroyed; This fact Robotnik finally 

realized, the man's face went red in boiling rage.

      "As much as its fun to watch this, don't you two have to get our little 

dimensional wanderers to safety?" Shadow suddenly said in a dry voice, 

everyone blinked at this.

      "Right, see you later Shadow," Manic said, but the dark hedgehog was 

already gone.

      "If you want to get out of here follow us," the purple hedgehog said, 

Sonic quickly picked up his two companions and ran to the two other mobians.

The two quickly turned and ran, Sonic realized they knew about his 

speedÉ with this thought he realized they must know his dimensional 

counterpart.

      'I wonder what the Sonic here is like' he thought, it would be cool to 

meet himself.

***

      Shadow watched five escape from a place in the shadows, like his 

namesake he was unnoticed by those who passed. It had been a shock to meet his 

counterpart; he also had a feeling that things were much different in that 

dimension.

      'He seemed to recognize me from his reactions, could it be that that 

dimensions Shadow came to be in another way' he thought, finally the five 

vanished from sight.

With a nod to himself Shadow concentrated, in a flash of light he re-

appeared far away.

      The ebony hedgehog found himself at a cliff-side; he shivered slightly 

noticing the ocean below. Because he had once been Sonic he disliked deep 

water, mind you he wasn't terrifiedÉ but he didn't go swimming much. 

      "What now," he whispered to himself, he sat on the cliff edge in a 

thoughtful silence.

      Truth to be told he wanted to meet this Sonic. He wanted to know about 

his counterpart Shadow in that dimension, then he grinned.

      "I bet that Sonic would have fun destroying swatbots, we could annoy 

blubberbutt together," he said, now that could be fun.

      'I wonder if Sleet and Dingo exist is the other dimension' he thought; 

now that was an interesting thing, were they had stupid there as here.

       "Might as well find out," he said to himself, with that he got up a 

slight smile on his face. He took a last look at the blue sky before hiding 

all his emotions, then he was gone.

***

      Sonic lay in a unfamiliar bed, he was very tired yet he couldn't sleep. 

He sighed; everything was so different in this dimension.

      He had been shocked to find that his counterpart had been killed years 

ago, he had hoped to meet the other Sonic. He had been surprised to find out 

that many people he knew didn't exist here, and so many people existed here 

that didn't in his own.

      He also felt a little envy for his long departed counterpart; here in 

this world that Sonic had siblingsÉ they had been triplets of all things. 

There was no Princess Sally in this dimension, this universe had the 

royal hedgehogs as rulersÉ but like in his own Robotnik had taken over.

      "Dimensional Travel must give one a headache," a very familiar voice 

said, with a gasp Sonic sat up. Leaning against a wall almost invisible in the 

darkness stood shadow, all that gave him away was his crimson eyes.

      "Shadow," he said, he felt a-sadness inside himÉ in his world Shadow had 

died after saving the world on space station ARC.

      "And your Sonic, I wanted to meet you because I never got a chance to 

meet your counterpart hereÉ also the fact that you and your two friends seemed 

to recognize me. That means I have a counterpart in your dimension, I find 

that very interesting," Shadow said, then to Sonic surprise the dark hedgehog 

who could of passed for his twin sat down beside him.

      "How did you get into my room, a chaos emerald?" he asked, Shadow 

nodded.

      "I guess my counterpart knew about them also and you found out, not many 

mobians know about them here," Shadow said with a shrug, Sonic frowned and 

turned to look at Shadow.

      "Your different then our ShadowÉ but can you tell me something, do you 

know how the Sonic here died?" Sonic asked, he wanted to knowÉ it could effect 

him somehow.

      "I wish I knew, but I don'tÉ all I knew was that he died painfullyÉ but 

that mission he did bravely," Shadow said, he then stood up.

      "Are you leaving?" Sonic asked, he wanted to know more about this 

Shadow.

      "Yes, for now. But we will meet again, we have much to discuss," Shadow 

said, then before Sonic could reply he had vanished.

      "Something's never change," Sonic said with a shuffle, and it looked 

like while he was stuck here it wouldn't be so boring.

TBC

AhhhÉ it took forever to write this chapter. So much writer's block, after 

this I hope to work on my other Sonic series. And I will still work on my 

other fics, it just depends on which I have writers block for.

Ja ne


	5. Chapter 5

Wow, this series actually made it to chapter five. Oh well (shrugs), as long 

as you let me write more I'll continue... and I love twisted little fics like 

this.

Prince of Shadows

By Firehedgehog

Chapter Five

      Sonic sighed, yawned, tapped his fingers... he was totally one hundred 

percent bored. Since this wasn't his own dimension he couldn't just take off, 

and another... people might take the sight of him badly... after all the Sonic of 

this world was dead.

      'Damn, what does anyone do for fun here' he thought angrily, he had been 

here two weeks... two weeks of doing absolutely nothing.

      "Sonic," a voice said, with a start the sapphire hedgehog looked up. 

Standing there was the emerald hedgehog Manic; he actually liked the older 

hedgehog.

      "Hi Manic," he said with a sigh, by now everyone knew how bored the 

super energetic hedgehog was.

      "Want to do something," the other hedgehog said, Sonic gave a 'like duh' 

look.

      "Like what?" he asked; right about now he would do anything.

      "I actually managed to find Shadow, he's agreed to meet us today," Manic 

said, at those words emerald eyes brightened... he was itching to find out what 

this dimensions Shadow was like. From what he could tell, this Shadow was 

nothing like the Shadow he had met in his own dimension.

      "Cool, lets go," he said cheerfully, boredom instantly left the super 

active dimensionally displaced hedgehog.

***

      'Why the hell did I agree to do this?' was running through an ebony 

furred mobians mind, the mobian no other then Shadow sighed.

      'Oh yeah, I want to get to know the Sonic from the other dimension' he 

reminded himself, thankfully his frown was hidden in the folds of his dark 

hood. He was wearing a brown cloak with a deep hood; he wondered how long it 

would take Sonic and Manic to realize it was him I this get up.

      'Boring' he thought, it was kind of freaky at that thought... he had 

thought lots of things like that when he had once been Sonic.

      Not that he remembered that though...

      Crimson eyes scanned the crowded street for the two he waited for, he 

hoped they would get here soon... he hated cities. There was something metallic 

to them, it reminded him of ARK... where Maria was killed.

      Depression covered him for a few split seconds, he then figuratively 

shook it off... he wouldn't allow himself to be sad... Maria wouldn't of wanted 

that.

      "Been waiting long," a voice called, Shadow turned and smiled even 

though he knew they couldn't see it.

      Walking towards him were two figures cloaked like himself, but he knew 

who they were. It was Manic and Sonic, and was it just him or did Sonic look 

annoyed about something.

      "What took so long?" he asked in a cool voice, Sonic snorted.

      "Drum boy made us walk, wouldn't let me run. Me Mr. Speed, not running... 

what a nightmare," Sonic said sending a glare at the green mobian, Shadow felt 

laughter inside of him.

      Now that was funny, the mobian known for speedy everything had to go at 

a slow mo speed... mind you he enjoyed the feel of speed also.

      "So you're a slow mo today," he said coolly, he had turned away so he 

hadn't noticed the started glances the two mobians sent his way.

      "We should head out, people might get suspicious if we just stand here," 

Manic pointed out, in silent agreement the three of them headed out of the 

city.

***

      Manic's mind was a confused whirl; he had never expected the silent 

hedgehog Shadow to say those words. It had felt as if he stood beside the 

Sonic from his dimension, he had heard his Sonic cal him a 'slow mo' before... 

but never did he expect Shadow to say it.

      The more he talked with the darker mobian (more like one way 

conversation; him talking; Shadow listening silently), the more the mobian 

remind him of Sonic.

      'That was kind of freaky' he thought truthfully, he did notice that 

Sonic looked surprised at Shadows words. He had a suspicion; Shadow didn't 

talk like there Shadow.

***

      Sonic was starting to warm up to this version of Shadow, what the dark 

hedgehog had just said had sent his mind spinning.

      'That was something I would say' he thought excitedly, from what he 

could tell this Shadow had an interesting personality.

      He was mostly like the Shadow that had existed in his home dimension, 

then the differences; now and then he would say things or act a little bit 

like himself.

      'Way past cool, I wonder what would of happened if the Sonic of this 

dimension met this dimensions Shadow' he thought with interest, he had a 

feeling thought that he would get along with Shadow quite well... especially 

once he learned all the Robotnik remarks this shadow knew.

      Suddenly his stomach rumbled; he gave a nervous laugh as the other two 

gave him surprised look.

      "You can't be serious, you ate before we left," Manic said grumpily, 

Sonic sighed and then felt excitement as a familiar smell caught his 

attention.

      "How about Chilidogs, I haven't had any since I got here?" Sonic asked 

hopefully, Manic sighed and pulled out his wallet.

      "Great, you have the same obsession with Chilidogs as our Sonic did," 

Manic grumbled, Sonic only grinned.

      "Great, let's eat," he said cheerfully, he then dragged his two 

companions to the stand. Quickly, he ordered for all three of them; he then 

dragged the two other mobians to a bench to eat.

      As they ate Sonic relished the taste of them; the chilidogs were almost 

gone when he realized something... Shadow hadn't eaten any of them.

      "Aren't you going to have any?" he asked the silent mobian, Shadow 

remained silent for a moment before answering.

      "I've never had a Chilidog before, are they good?" he asked, true 

curiousity filled the ebony hedgehogs voice.

      Sonic looked at the other hedgehog as if he had grown another head, or 

two more heads.

      "There really good, eat one," Sonic said, Shadow pulled back his hood to 

eat before he picked up the chilidog. Slowly he chewed on it a thoughtful look 

on his face, he then followed.

      "Well?" Sonic asked.

      Suddenly Shadow gave him a smirk he knew all too well, one the Shadow in 

his dimension had given him before.

      "Huh?" he said puzzled, the remaining chilidogs had vanished.

      "Too slow blue boy," a voice said in a very amused way, Sonic blinked 

and looked at Shadow... who had the remaining chilidogs in his arms (there were 

still quite a lot of them, remember were talking about Sonic's Chilidog 

consumption).

      "Hey!" he said startled, Shadow gave an evil little laugh and started 

running at a very fast speed.

      "Give those back, I wasn't done yet!" Sonic called after the other 

speedy hedgehog, growling he chased after the chilidog stealing hedgehog... 

leaving a bewildered emerald green hedgehog behind.

***

      Manic sweatdropped as he looked at the dust clouds left behind by the 

two super speedy hedgehogs, when he had gotten Shadow to agree to meet this 

wasn't what he had hoped to happen.

      'Scary, two chilidog crazy hedgehogs' he thought with a groan, he rubbed 

his temples feeling a headache coming on. He never realized someone was 

sneaking up on him, not until he felt something hit him on the head knocking 

him out.

***

      Manic slowly came too; a painful groan made itself known as he opened 

his eyes.

      Panic immediately seized him; he was in a place he had nightmares about.

      It was Robotniks prison, a year ago he had been put here when he was 

caught... he had almost died when the rebellion had managed to get him out.

      He had the scars to prove it, thankfully; they were hidden by the vest 

he always wore.

      'Please tell me they forgot to take my medallion' he thought hopefully, 

looking down where the royal medallion usually lay he sighed... they had taken 

it.

      'What about my lock picks' he thought, looking for his pocket belt he 

groaned... they had taken everything but the clothing he wore.

      "This is just not my day," he sighed, it was then that he felt a chill... 

looking at the door to his cage he paled. Standing there was Robotnik, and he 

didn't like the smile that was on the overlanders face.

      'This is so totally bad news' he thought, he only hoped that this time 

he would be able to escape... he had almost died here last time.

      "Welcome to your new home rodent," Robotnik sneered, the man then 

laughed evilly while walking away... leaving Manic feeling dread.

TBC

Yahoo, writers block finally ended for this fic (a little). While the chapter 

is short here it is; I hope you all enjoyed this. I would love reviews, maybe 

even ideas for other stories I could do... and I would give whoever gave that 

idea credit... as long as I know what they are talking about.

Ja Ne


	6. Chapter 6

Hey, I'm having lots of fun writing this story. Hopefully that means I'll be updating it more, and hopefully longer chapters... well... don't hold your breath.

Note: I have AOL chat. I'm Sonniknostar

Prince of Shadows

By Firehedgehog

Chapter Six

"Noooo," Sonic cried in agony, he fell to the ground his knees feeling the rough concrete through his sapphire fur.

"Yum," Shadow said licking around his mouth, he smirked at the other mobian gleefully... after all he had finished all the chilidogs before Sonic had.

"How can you be so evil, I wanted to eat them," Sonic cried melodramatically, Shadow rolled his eyes and resumed his usual emotionless pose and expression.

"Are you quite done?" Shadow asked casually, Sonic blinked and got to his feet.

"Yup, but you owe me sixteen chilidogs," Sonic pointed out; Shadow sent him a cold glance. It reminded Sonic that this hedgehog was dangerous, never mind how very immature the two had just done.

"Actually I'd owe Manic, he paid for them," Shadow pointed out, Sonic sighed and swore eternally.

'He's right, I hoped I would get free chilidogs out of him' Sonic thought, it was then that he noticed the dark hedgehog frowning.

"What's wrong?" he asked, Shadow looked around his crimson eyes narrowed.

"I cannot locate Manic, he should be in sight since we have not left the area he was in," Shadow pointed out, Sonic blinked, Shadow was right... where was Manic.

"I have a feeling that something bad happened while we were running," Sonic said also frowning, Shadow nodded in agreement.

"I suggest you head to the rebel base and tell them that Manic is missing," Shadow said, Sonic nodded.

"Can do, what will you do?" he asked, Shadow was silent for a few moments.

"Search for a prince, since I am a shadow even the darkest places cannot hide him from me," Shadow said, the in a flash of green light he vanished.

"That's no answer," Sonic retorted to empty air with a light snort, with a sigh he ran at his super speed to gather some of the rebellion... they had a green friend to find.

***

It was moments later that Shadow stood upon the roof of a cement building; it's side were cracked by the pressure of time, weather and misuse. His robe flared and flapped around him like wings in a rough breeze, if anyone had spotted him they would have said he looked like an avenging angel.

He took a deep breath and closed his crimson eyes; he cleared his mind of all thoughts. He needed to concentrate. As it was he had no idea of where Robotnik would take Manic, but he knew... knew that his past self of Sonic would know.

'Where, where would they take him' Shadow thought deep in thought, he ignored the feel of the warm sun on his face and even the loud sounds of the mobians below.

If he wanted to find the information he needed he needed to return to his past, while he could never return to being Sonic hopefully he could gleam some information from those sketchy memories.

Suddenly an image came to him in force; it was of a huge dark building that gave him chills. It was surrounded by barren rock; everything was lifeless.

Then he knew this place, Robotniks worse prison, while his past had never been there; he had heard horror stories of that place.

No one ever left alive.

He opened his crimson eyes and narrowed them, he knew this would be a challenge... and a good chance the green mobian Manic would be dead before he arrived.

'No' that thought rocked him back, he had never felt such anger before with that answer.

'I will not let my past brother die' Shadow thought his hands clenched into fists.

"Hang on manic, help is on the way," he whispered, unnoticed to him he sounded like his past self Sonic... sometimes great stress could help bring some memories of the past closer.

In a flash of green light Shadow Chaos controlled away, where he had been moments before there were was no trace he had ever been there.

***

"WHAT!" Sonia screamed; Sonic and everyone nearby winced as the strength of that scream. It especially hurt for Sonic, after all he was right in front of her and the one who had delivered such news to her.

'Owe' he thought, at this moment he really wished he had protested to Shadow and decided to search for Manic.

He paled as Sonia grabbed his angrily and shook; soon his emerald green eyes were swirlies.

"How in the world did he get caught, you were there... you should of gotten him out of trouble before it got even near!" she screamed, by this point Sonic wasn't listening... he was wondering when the world would stop spinning.

Never mind the fact that he spun a lot when he ran or fought his own dimensions Robotnik, he controlled it and it wasn't anything like the spinning she was putting him through.

Finally she let him go and he spun into a wall, with a groan he allowed himself to relax and regain his balance.

Nearby he could hear Sonia calming down, after a few minutes she sat down with a groan next to him.

"I'm sorry," she whispered, with a start he looked at her.

"What for?" he asked confused, she looked at him with sadness in her dark eyes.

"I keep forgetting that you wouldn't know the many dangers in our dimension, our Sonic knew them and knew how t get away. You're not him and I sometimes forget that, it just..." she said, then to his startlement began to cry.

"Please don't cry, I didn't mean to make you cry," he begged, he hated for people to cry... thankfully his Robotnik hadn't discovered this weakness of his.

She sniffed and smiled weakly at him, finally she took a deep breath.

"It's not your fault I'm crying, it's just that Manic was captures once before. I know where he is, and if we don't hurry there won't be anything left for us to save," Sonia said, this caused Sonic to panic.

"We better go and save him then, where is he?" Sonic asked, Sonia sighed and looked down at the ground in a depression.

"No mobians land, Deaths Craig," she answered tears in her expressive eyes, in her hands she played with the medallion her Sonic had once worn... she had lost one brother and she didn't want to loose him again.

***

"It has begun," a cloaked mobian said, next to him a beautiful mobian hedgehog waited.

"Will my children be happy?" the mobian asked, this was in fact the rightful ruler of mobius and mother to Sonia and Manic.

"Once the two are united with the shadowed one the royal melodies will be heard once again, what was lost shall be found and the misplaced returned," the oracle said, she nodded.

"I can only hope you are right Oracle, Sonic died and was reborn as Shadow. But to bring peace to Mobius he must truly remember his past and my other two children must help him understand life again. I only hope your plan of bring the other Sonic here will help, maybe he will help Shadow unlock the medallions power that in Shadows right," she said, the oracle nodded.

"All will be as it should," the oracle said mysteriously.

The queen frowned.

"Are you sure, you never saw Sonic dying or rebirth, or you would have warned me," she said, the oracle smiled even more mysteriously.

"Oh I saw, but the future has many things that must happen before it begins," he said, her frown deepened.

"It happens?" she asked confused, but he didn't answer... for he was already gone.

TBC

Yawn... I wrote this late at night so it might be a bit weird or messed up. Anyway I just faced my first real Hurricane, freaky how long it took power to come back. Two freaking days, boring to the maxium especially since I couldn't surf the net and chat with my internet buddies like usual Oh well, see you all around.

Ja Ne


	7. Chapter 7

Sorry for the long long wait, dodges sharp objects. Work has taken over my life, and only now has writers block lifted. Anyway thanks to all my still loyal fans, gives them all shadow plushies. Also, there will be a song in this chapter, on with the fic!

Song from Evanecese

Prince of Shadows

By Firehedgehog

Chapter Seven

Thump thump thump

That was his heartbeat; it seemed loud in his ears. He squeezed his eyes shut and covered his ears; he did his best to shut out the sound around him.

Tears silently slid down his furred face, he was dirty and cuts and bruises of many sizes covered him. Manics writs were chained to the wall, but they were loose enough that he could easily move about his tiny cell.

He hated this; he was here again. A place where so many of his nightmares originated, why had this happened.

Manic shivered; as he continued to hear the screams and cries of pain and terror. He rocked his slim form back and forth, he begged silently for it all to end.

'I want to go home… home in the past. When, Sonic was still alive' he thought desperately, then everything had at least been sane.

'Sonic… I wish you were alive. I wonder how you would react to Shadow and the alternate universe Sonic' he thought sadly, he guessed that his brother would take it all in easily.

To the ever-mysterious Shadow and the younger alternate Sonic, hmm… they would probably cause chaos all about.

'I need to get out of here' he thought.

Thump Thump thump…

OoOoO

Worried eyes peered through binoculars; they looked unto a large dark prison that gave off vibes of terror and pain.

"Damn… security is even more vamped up from last time. I didn't think that was possible," the person said gritting here teeth, this person was no other then Sonia.

She rubbed her face in a tiring way; things were not going their way.

'But, things haven't gone right since Sonic was killed' she thought sadly. She had lost one brother and Manic almost, she wasn't about to loose her remaining sibling.

'We will win this war, and we need all the help we can get' she thought, she then frowned at another thought.

'Where the hell is Shadow?'

OoOoO

Death's Craig: a place where none left. A place of nightmares and death, where tears flowed in rivers and pain abounded.

Sonic had known this, so Shadow knew this. The dark hedgehog looked down at the evil prison from a cliff bluff He felt a chill go down his spine but ignored, he would not let a feeling get him at this point of time.

'Now how to get in' Shadow thought, finally he remembered something else. The doors were all sound activated, music was a big no no here... if played it meant death. He grinned at that; he knew how to do music and even sing... one of the skills he hadn't lost when he became Shadow.

Yet what song, he didn't know many songs… most of Sonics songs were blocked away. A thoughtful look came to his face as he gazed upon the horizon; at that moment something below caught his attention.

'Sonia…' he thought as he recognized what it was, there she was with some others he didn't recognize… people who worked for the resistance was an easy guess.

'She's here to save Manic… she's already lost too much in her life, I have to help her get in… its at least I can do' the dark hedgehog thought, he closed his eyes and a dark smirk came to his face.

"I know which song now," he said, he vanished using chaos control but reappeared moments later a guitar in hand…an electric one.

_How can you see into my eyes_

_like open doors  
leading you down into my core  
where I've become so numb?  
Without a soul  
my spirit sleeping somewhere cold,  
until you find it there and lead it back home._

Down below Sonia looked up with astart, she looked around yet saw nothing.

"Who's singing," she said, the voice was dark and beautiful... she had never heard it before... yet... she felt as if she should know it.

_  
(Wake me up.)  
Wake me up inside.  
(I can't wake up.)  
Wake me up inside.  
(Save me. )  
Call my name and save me from the dark.  
(Wake me up. )  
Bid my blood to run.  
(I can't wake up. )  
Before I come undone.  
(Save me. )  
Save me from the nothing I've become._

Shadow sang with all his heart... this felt so right, inside him he felt a warmness... he felt so alive.

'Could.. this be what it felt to sing when I was Sonic?' he thought.

_Now that I know what I'm without  
you can't just leave me.  
Breathe into me and make me real.  
Bring me to life._

_Bring me to life.  
I've been living a lie/There's nothing inside.  
Bring me to life._

A grating sound filled the air, the rebellelion looked in awe as the giganto door to the prison began to slowly grate open at an almost agonizing slow speed.

_Frozen inside without your touch,  
without your love, darling.  
Only you are the life among the dead._

_All of this time  
I can't believe I couldn't see  
Kept in the dark  
but you were there in front of me  
I've been sleeping a thousand years it seems.  
Got to open my eyes to everything.  
Without a thought  
Without a voice  
Without a soul  
Don't let me die here/There must be something more.  
Bring me to life._

"Let's go!" Sonia yelled to her group, with that they headed to an alomost totally open door.

_Bring me to life.  
I've been living a lie/There's nothing inside.  
Bring me to life_

Shadow finished the song with a sigh, he gazed at the running figures below.

"Its all up to you now," he said, with that he turned around and walked away.. then vanished.

OoOoO

Sonia raced through the halls of Death's Craig, she smirked as Sonic (who had decided to come along with them) slammed another robotic jailer into rubble.

But they still had to hurry, even if her team was doing well. Who knew what Robotnik had guarding her brothers cells, and they didn't know if the person who had opened the door for them was friend or foe.

OoOoO

Manic leaned against the side of his cell, his breathing rough to the bruises on his body. If his body hadn't been covered with green fur, one would have noticed the huge hulking green bruises that covered him.

His eyes were closed with dried tear tracks under them, every now and then he winced as something reminded him that his body had been beaten severely.

Robotnik had been having a field day in beating the hedgehog, he had only stopped because a) he wanted Manic to live so he could torture him more and b) he was needed back in Robotropolis for some reason or other… probably to make up more rules.

He hated it here, he wanted out but there was a very small chance Sonia could figure out what would open the main door this time.

Suddenly the sound of an explosion caught his attention, his dark eyes wary of anything at this point slowly cracked open.

'Wonder what's going on?' he thought, he knew this happened now and then, sometimes a prisoner went nuts and escaped there cell for a few minutes before being captured again… usually causing Chaos in the meantime.

His eyes widened as the whole are suddenly shook; from yet another explosion, the ceiling above actually began to crack.

"Manic!" a female voice shouted, Manic wondered if he was going nuts… he could have sworn he just heard his sister.

"Manic!" the voice cried again, manic looked outside his cell and had to gasp, he wasn't going nuts.

"Sonia," he cried in happiness, Sonia smiled at him tears in her eyes.

"Hold still brother, were getting you out of here," she said, he gave her a weary smile.

He could only watch as Sonic and some others broke the cell door down, then as another rebellion member picked the locks to his manacles.

"Lets get you home," Sonia told him, he could only agree.

OoOoO

One Week later:

A slim cloaked figure walked through the early morning streets of Robotropolis. Already the streets were busy, stalls of fruits and Vegetables were open.

"Heh… I'd thought I'd find you here," a familiar voice said, Shadow turned startled blinking his crimson eyes.

"Sonic," Shadow said softly, for it was his counterpart also covered by a cloak and hood.

"Shadow… I wanted to tell you, what you did last week.. was great," Sonic said, Shadow turned and began walking away.

"I did nothing," Shadow said calmly.

"Your lying, but I'll keep quiet. But I have to say, you're a great singer," Sonic replied walking beside the darker hedgehog, Shadow allowed himself to smile slightly.

"I guess," he said.

"But… why don't you want Sonia or Manic, to know you were the one to sing the door open?" Sonic asked curious.

Shadow paused, and looked up at the sky. It was smog filled as all the city was, only away from the city could one see the blue sky.

"Memories…memories of other songs," Shadow finally said, then before Sonic could ask what he meant Shadow was gone.

"Damn it Shadow, what do you hide… why run," Sonic said a bit angrily, then with a sigh he headed back to the place he was staying.

OoOoO

Miles and miles away, Shadow sneezed. His crimson eyes narrowed, he heard someone snigger.

"I'm being talked about," he said darkly.

"Shadow, just because you sneezed doesn't mean someone is talking about you," Knuckles said, he rolled his eyes.

"Shut up Knuckles," Shadow said.

"But…" Knuckles began, but thought against keep going at Shadows glare of death.

"Shutting up now," the echidna said.

TBC

Wa lah! Another chappy; with a song even. Um… songs are allowed right, I remembered to tell everyone who its from…anyway.

Ja ne


	8. Chapter 8

Prince of Shadows

By Firehedgehog

Chapter Eight- A Mother's Love

Amy hummed to herself; at the moment Sonia and herself were trying on dresses at a small shop.

"Definitely a good choice," Sonia said looking at the younger hedgehog, Amy grinned.

"Good, now I'll have something else to wear. I didn't exactly come with extra clothing you know, and I can't keep borrowing things," Amy said; then she sighed sadly.

A far off look came onto her face, and Sonia knew she was thinking of her home dimension.

"Amy… we'll find a way to get you home… I promise you," Sonia promised, tears in her eyes Amy hugged the older girl who comforted her until she was finally able to stop crying.

"Let's dry your face Amy, we don't want Sonic to see you all puffy from crying," Sonia teased, she knew quite well tat Amy had a crush on the blue wonder.

Amy sniffed, and gave a weak smile.

"Yeah, your right," Amy replied, it was then that Sonia thought of something.

"By the way, I know where Sonic and you have been since you've gotten here. Yet, where is Tails?" Sonia asked curious, Amy started giggling.

"He's been with Cyrus the whole time, in Techno heaven. They've been letting him go over your technology, he now has millions of ideas of how to combine our dimensions technology... or something like that," Amy smiled, Sonia rolled here eyes.

"I don't even want to know, what inventions those two have come up with since they met," Sonia replied.

Amy only giggled.

OoOoO

"Wow, look at this!" Tails cried, quickly Cyrus looked.

"Amazing, quickly… we must take notes on how to do this again," Cyrus said, Tails nodded in agreement.

OoOoO

Sonic glared at his opponent, his eyes narrowed to mere slits in his concentration.

Then, he gave a great sigh.

"Okay, I fold," Sonic said.

"I win again," Manic said with a slightly evil looking grin.

"That's five in a row," Sonic said.

"Sonic…" Manic said.

"Yeah?" Sonic replied.

"You really suck at Poker, you have no poker face," Manic told him.

"Shut up, were playing go-fish this time," Sonic said.

"Whatever, but you still suck," Manic grinned.

Sonic, decided not to reply.

OoOoO

In his fortress, Robotnik screamed.

Manic had been saved.

But he had other plans, one day the remaining two royal hedgehogs would die.

OoOoO

Green forest: that was what greeted Shadow as far as he could see. Greens of so many types, some shades that one didn't expect to see in nature.

Scents of multiple flowers and plants filled the air, he breathed in their peaceful perfumes cheerfully.

Through the leaf filled branches above, he could barely catch sight of the golden sun.

While the forest didn't have music like in the mobian sense, it had its own natural nature music. The sounds of water flowing: the sounds of birds and animals, and even the sound of plant life moving in some type of wind.

He enjoyed all this: it was different from ARK or the city. So peaceful, maybe he liked it because it was different.

"Beautiful, isn't it," a gentle warm voice said, startled Shadow spun around. Standing there was an adult female hedgehog; she was very beautiful from what he could see. Most of her was hidden by a cloak and hood, as if reading his mind she pulled back her hood.

'Mother' he thought ' No Sonic's mother, not mine' he thought sadly.

"No… I am your mother still," she said, he took a step back in shock. In fact: he tripped on a root, he fell onto his behind.

"No, I'm not reading your mind Shadow… but I've been watching over you for a very long time," Queen Aleena told him.

"Why, why would you watch over me? And how could I be your son, I was created… Sonic was your child?" he demanded, she smiled sadly and sat down in front of him.

Gently, she rubbed some dirt off his face.

"A mother always knows her children Shadow, you weren't created; just reborn… healed. I know it's been hard, but you've never been truly alone," the Queen told him.

Shadow, feeling uncomfortable looked away. He wasn't used to such things, since Maria's death he had always been alone.

"Sooner then you think, Sonia and manic will learn your total past," she told him.

"Then they'll hate me, for the freak of nature I am," he said angrily, he would have continued but she placed a finger on his mouth to silence him.

"No they won't Shadow, but you'll have to learn that on your own," she told him; to his shock she kissed him on the forehead.

He didn't come out of his shock, till he realized she had left.

"Wait!" he called, but no answer came.

"Mother..." he whispered.

OoOoO

"Things, are starting to move at a rapid pace," the Oracle said, three images appeared above him. One of Sonia: Manic and Shadow.

"Part one is over, now to only put the final pieces together," he smiled, soon all would be right.

TBC

Wow, another chappy out. And it finally told you what the other sonic crew has been doing, this here is out so early cuz I got over writers block enough to get it out.

Ja Ne


	9. Chapter 9

Sorry for the long wait and yet another short chapter, but hey at least I'm updating!

Prince of Shadows

By Firehedgehog

Chapter Nine- Before it Breaks

"What!" Everyone said in shock, Sonia and Manic winced at how loud their voices were,

"I said, we might have found a way to send you three home. As it is, we cannot send you back the way you arrived. For many reason, one is the fact both Robotniks destroyed said device," Sonia explained, the dimensionally displaced group nodded.

"The problem is… the only way we can send you home is using our medallions," Manic said, at that moment the green hedgehog was leaning against a wall.

"What's the problem then?" Tails asked confused, Amy Rose and Sonic also wanted to know.

"There are three amulets, and as you know only the Royal family can use them… the one they were made for. The problem, our Sonic owned the third amulet… and he's dead," Sonia said. Amy's and Tails face fell, in fact tails looked as if he wanted to cry.

"But then we'll never get home," Tails cried out, Amy quickly hugged him to calm him down.

"We've come up with some ideas, were hoping they might work… and the amulet will activate," Manic explained, this definitely got there attention again.

"Well, spit it out," Sonic said, he was tapping his foot in annoyance.

"Sonic we want you to try… we think either Shadow or yourself will be able to do it," Sonia told him, Sonic blinked.

"Why Shadow and me?" he asked confused, Manic frowned a bit before continuing.

"The reason we chose you, is because you are our Sonics dimensional counterpart… that might be enough," Manic explained.

"And Shadow?" Tails asked tilting his head a bit.

"Shadow was chosen, because he's like a dark version of our Sonic. Also, we think that because he was created with science and Chaos energy he might be able to activate it," Sonia told the three.

Sonic shrugged, it all sounded fine to him.

"So, when do I try to activate the third amulet?" Sonic asked curious, very impatient to get home.

"Tonight, I have to go retrieve it from the place I stored it," Sonia explained.

"Then lets do it," Sonic replied with his trademark grin.

OoOoO

Knuckles frowned as he dug through some rocks; he had just avoided a rock fall but had lost an item. Now, he had to find it.

"Lost something again?" a dark voice said, startled Knuckles jumped. He sighed and looked around, but the owner of the voice was not in sight.

"Must you always sneak up on me Shadow?" Knuckles said in annoyance.

"Yes, as long as you keep reacting like this," Shadow said dryly.

Knuckles sighed, why was it that only Shadow startled him like that?

Then suddenly Shadow was beside him. He gave a glare to the dark hedgehog. Did he always have to just appear like that... seemed so.

"Shadow, why are you here?" he asked curious, as he waited for an answer he continued to dig through the rocks.

"I was curious," Shadow said, Knuckles looked up at his friend hearing how far off his tone of voice was.

"What do you need to know?" he asked, not knowing how long this would take he sat down on a large boulder.

"How… does… one tell where they belong?" Shadow asked, at that Knuckles was startled… now that he hadn't expected.

TBC


	10. Chapter 10

Don't own anything but the fic and anything original. You can also all thank Sealana from ffnet for getting me moving and getting em through the scene that was keeping the chapter from being worked on.

Song from the DS game the world ends with you

-Deja Vu

Prince of Shadows

By Firehedgehog

Chapter Ten- Testing.. One, two, three

"Okay, I can do this," Sonic said to himself, half an hour ago Sonia had given him this dimensions medallin. They had left him alone, deciding that before he even tried to activate he would just allow it to adjust to his energy just in case.

"This tiny thing, can it really send me home? He whispered, looking at the tiny guitar shaped object in his hands. He could feel a strange power in it, no like chaos emeralds or power rings, but something totally else.

It was warm, yet felt so out of reach.

His alternate had used it, and he hoped that it would allow him to use it.

He wanted to go home, this was mobius but not his mobius. He missed his hut, the forest, Sally, Rotor, heck even his Robotnik. Yet he also wanted to help the people of this dimension, and he wanted to get to know Sonia and Manic better. They were his alternates siblings, and in a weird way that made them his siblings.

He was an only child, and while uncle chuck was actually related to him in his dimension, he liked the feeling of siblings.

'Is that wrong, to think like that?' Sonic thought, putting his face into his hands in frustrations.

He was so confused.

OoOoO

"How… does… one tell where they belong?" Shadow asked, at that Knuckles was startled… now that he hadn't expected.

"That is... not a question I expected you to make Shadow," Knuckles replied, after a few minutes silence. His mind raced, he knew a little of what was happening between Shadow and his 'once' siblings. He didn't help the rebellion often, but he knew of the situation of the alternate universe Sonic and co.

To his surprise the normally unemotional Hedgehog seemed agitated, there was a strange look in his crimson shaded eyes.

"I need to know..." Shadow finally whispered, a deep longing and sadness in his voice. "Once I thought I belonged, then it was taken away... and Maria was gone... forever beyond my reach."

"Maria?" he asked, he had heard that name once before from the hedgehog, just after he first met 'Shadow'. All he knew was that something to do with that name had hurt the mobian in front of him.

"She is... was Gerald Kintobors granddaughter. They killed her, I don't even know who they were. She made me happy, she was family to me," Shadow whispered, his eyes were dim as he fell into memories.

"What happened?" Knuckles whispered sadly.

"She pushed me into the escape pod and closed the door before I could protest, then they came and killed her... she pressed escape button as she died," came a rather depressed voice.

Knuckles winced, realizing that Shadow had ben forced to see this 'Maria' sacrifice herself to save him, and probably had guilt abandonment feelings for the girl who had been family towards him since he first woke.

"Shadow... it wasn't your fault, she made her choice, just as Sonic made it his choice to sacrifice himself to save all those people. While you were saved and reborn as Shadow, one day we all enter the ever after. Even you will one day," Knuckles replied, knowing that this conversation had led very far away from the original question.

"Do you think I'll see her again?" Shadow whispered.

"You will Shadow, keep the memory of her alive in your heart," Knuckles replied, he knew he was treating Shadow like a child right now but in ways Shadow was... and he was in a very fragile state right now.

"Would she hate me?" Shadow suddenly asked, throwing him off track.

"Why would she hate you?" he asked confused.

"Because I keep wanting to love Sonia and Manic as much as I love her," Shadow asked, But quickly left before Knuckles could answer that final question.

"Shadow... I think she would be happy you could love others," he whispered, wishing he could tell Shadow that.

OoOoO

"Are you ready?" Sonia asked, Sonic looked up from his hands feeling a headache coming on. This situation was rather stressful, and he knew that if this didn't work for him or Shadow... they would be stuck here for Mobius knows long.

"As ready as I can be," he said getting to his feet, the female hedgehog gave him an encouraging smile.

"Don't worry Sonic, we'll get you home," Sonia said, then looked away and he sighed. He knew that every time they saw him they wished he was there Sonic, he hated it actually... but he knew they didn't mean to look at him that way.

She led him to a room deeper in the base, and seeing the metal walls he guessed the had brought him to more armoured area in case something went wrong.

'I can't think like this, I'm Sonic the hedgehog and where it counts I never loose,' Sonic thought, his usual confident smile appearing on his face.

She left the room to safety, he knew that this could be dangerous, the medallion could do anything or nothing. He just hoped it worked.

'I want to go home'

OoOoO

He was running, he hadn't stopped running since he had spoken to Knuckles.

Damn it, he hadn't meant to break down like that.

It hurt, he missed Maria so much.

She had been the first thing he had ever seen when he woke up. To him she had been a combination of sister and mother, confident and friend.

'Maria, why... why do that. Why die! I need you' he thought angrily, it was unfair that as Shadow he got a second chance at life and she had none.

_Promise me..._

Quickly he pushed away the memory of her last words.

Why, why didn't he die instead of her.

Angrily he went to Ark, the one place he could truly be alone.

OoOoO

"Lets Rock this place," Sonic whispered to himself, a grin came to himself, his eyes bright hiding his worry from anyone that could be watching.

'I want to go home, I want to be home... you better work!' Sonic thought, and began to gather his energy like he did for the power rings or Chaos emeralds.

Slowly the medallion in his hand began to glow, hsi eyes widened and his felt excitement gather.

It was working.

Then the world exploded, and all he knew was pain and darkness.

OoOoO

"Sonic!" Sonia shouted, images of her Sonic flashing in front of her eyes. Just moments ago an explosion had filled the room, and she had heard eh sound fo someone violently hitting a wall.

Quickly she ran across the room, where the unconscious Sonic lay. Quickly she searched him for injuries, and sighed in relief when she had found none. But still, they would have to make sure he didn't have a concussion from this experience.

"Damn..." Manis said, walking into the room, taking in the damaged room and unconscious Sonic. It was a miracle nothing worse had happened, the medallion had totally rejected him.

Wait where was the medallion?

A quick worried search ended when Sonics right hand relaxed, and said medallion fell to the ground sparking a bit. She winced seeing that his gloves would have to be replaced, and he had burns on the palms of his hands. Hopefully they were not bad burns.

"Lets get him to the medic," she told her brother, he nodded and picked up Sonic and carried him from the room.

As they walked away, Sonia bit her bottom lip. She had been so sure, why hadn't the medallion worked?

Would it react like this towards Shadow also, and if it did how would they get there dimensionally displaced friends home.

Yet, did she want them to leave. If they left, the closet thing they had to there Sonic would leave with them.

OoOoO

They said in space, sound could not travel. That was true, but still there was sound within the ark. The sound of creaking metal as the pressure of space pressed against Ark, he could also hear other sounds telling him that some things in the Ark needed replacements or fixing up.

The ebony hedgehog wandered the place that had once been his home, that had once held fond memories and warmth in the past. In his mind he could still hear the echoes of Marias joyful laughs, Geralds chuckles oh so long lectures on Scientific theory.

Shaking his head, Shadow pushed those memories away before he fell into a depression.

He blinked, realizing that while his mind had fallen into memories, he had wondered into the labs. Crimson shaded eyes stared at the familiar equipment, especially the tube where he was reborn as Shadow. It was a pity the process had cost most of his past memories, but like Maria had told him he could always make new precious memories.

Silently he walked across the lab, he smiled sadly as he placed his hand on the tube. It was cracked and broken now, probably from the same people who had killed Gerald and Maria. Shifting his feet, glass tinkered under his shoes.

"This is where it ended and also began, what a joke," Shadow muttered, angrily he kicked a metal item across the room where it crashed against a wall.

With another sigh he sat in a chair that was upright, staring out the large windows into inky space.

Leaning back he yawned, he was so sleepy... slowly his eyelids slid closed and his breathing evened off.

Soft see through fingers gently touched the side of the sleeping mobians face, a smile appeared on pink lips.

"Shadow..."

"..." the sleeping mobian said.

"Time to wake Shadow, your like a sleepy little brother," she said, a soft giggle filled the air.

Crimson eyes opened wide as there owner came quickly awake, a small cry came from his throat and his gloved hands reached up and paused before touching the others hands.

"Maria..." he breathed shocked, tears actually slipping down his face.

OoOoO

"Look at all the pretty stars," Sonic giggled.

"He's okay right?" Amy asked looking at the rather dizzy Sonic, well.. At least he was conscious now.

"He's fine, just hurt and knocked silly, he got off lightly in that department," Sonic responded, sighs of relief followed that announcement.

"Lets take a break, hopefully whenever Shadow appears it worlds this time. Otherwise its back to the drawing board," Cyrus said looking over some papers.

OoOoO

"Hello Shadow," She whispered, her hands lets go of his face and she backed away slightly. He got to his feet, his crimson eyes taking her in. She was definitely still dead, for she was see through and glowing, but her eyes were still merry and gleamed with untold mischief.

"How...?" Shadow asked shocked.

"You needed me," Maria smiled, now he noticed that there was a sadness to her, probably by the fact she was dead and other things.

"Oh God.. This isn't fair, you're here... but your still dead," Shadow whispered angrily.

"Its okay Shadow, death brought me peace from my illness. While not the way I'd thought I'd go, it was my time," she said, she reached forwards and touched his face. He felt a slight tingling feeling where she touched, unlike what ghost myths said she felt warm not cold.

"But it left me alone," he cried out angrily, he was too upset to hold up his usual normal unemotional facade.

"Shhuuu shuu," she hushed, gathering him in her arms... well kind of. For she had no substance, but the thought brought him comfort. He remembered many times she had done this after he had first woken up. She was like a big sister/mother combined in some ways. Maybe, that was why her death hurt so much.

"Why.. Why dd you leave me alone, he whispered, she and Gerald had meant everything to him.

"We never meat to die and leave you alone Shadow, but we never really left. We've been in your heart and watching over you all this time," Maria whispered, her hand pressed against his chest where his heart beat.

"I miss you so much, nothings the same anymore," Shadow whispered, wiping tears away from his crimson eyes, even more red then usual from his crying.

"I miss you too Shadow, but till its your time to move on you will have to learn to live. Now I have things to say to you," Maria whispered, her hands caressing his face like mothers do to there children in times of great stress.

"I don't want you to say them, that means you'll leave again," he begged, tears matting the fur on his face.

"I know Shadow, I don't want to leave. But its not within my power to stay long, and we'll always be in each others hearts," Maria promised.

"I know..." he said, and allowed her to continue.

"You have quite the journey ahead of you Shadow, sooner or later you family will find out the truth. They'll be a bit mad you didn't trust them, but they'll forgive you soon enough. But..." she said trailing off, crimson eyes narrowed when he realized that she didn't want to say something.

Something important.

"Maria... tell me," he firmly said.

"There will pain, fear and anger. There will be horror in your future, and how that ends will be up to fate. Free will as they say," she said eyes wide.

"Well then, I guess its time I pull myself together," Shadow said and got up, a small almost unnoticeable smile came to his face.

"Maria. I'm sorry it took me this long to say goodbye. But now I have a life to start living," he said and started walking away, then paused and looked back to the ghost of Maria. "I won't be telling then the truth yet, but I will be definitely be helping my alternate return home."

Then he finally left, maria smiled.

"Good luck Shadow the hedgehog"

OoOoO

The room was spotless once again, it was ready in hope they second person testing the medallion would arrive soon. Now if only Shadow kept normal hours like everyone else, or was at least easier to keep track of.

Amusingly Sonia realized it was like keeping track of Sonic years ago.

"With my luck he'll show up in three weeks," Sonia sighed, at least Sonic hadn't been a constant wanderer around the world... could have been all the water and he couldn't swim.

"Or I could be right behind you," a voice said dryly, Sonia actually gave a yelp and spun around to see a familiar dark form.

"Shadow, you scared the heck out of me," she almost yelled, worse he had a small smirk.

"Whoops," he said, she stared at his for his rather out of character moment. He must have been hanging around someone strange lately.

"You there!" she growled pointing where she wanted him, and called the others to make sure everything would go as it should and hopefully wouldn't end like it had with Sonic.

"As you wish," Shadow said amused, grumbling she passed the medallion to him. Sonia quickly explained what they wanted him to do in hope of activating it, all tehy could do was hope.

OoOoO

Shadow took a deep breath, the part of hi touching the medallion seemed to tingle as if the medallion was waiting for release.

'I'm sorry, it took so long to reclaim you' Shadow thought, not realizing till now that it was if he had missing part of his heart.

"I'm ready," he announced and Sonia and the others backed away.

OoOoO

A cloaked figure paused in there journey, and a small smile came to there mouth.

"Almost three again, my children I hope your bonds will grow strong again. The future need you," a female voice whispered, and then the once queen continued on.

OoOoO

Familiar light filled the room, Sonia wondered if it was actually working or a failure again.

"It worked," she said in shocked, for in Shadows arms was a familiar instrument.

"Play something, we need to know how much you can do with it," Manic told the dark hedgehog.

A smirk quirked at the edge of Shadows mouth and he adjusted the guitar, then he opend his mouth and played and sang.

Where did we meet before just like this

I know your smile

Your voice just like that

You talk to me and I smile right back

I don't believe in fantasy

Same dress that now reminds me

Something I can't forget

Same song same tone in your voice

Tell me this isn't a dream

Take me forward, stars are still asleep

You and me, we live forevermore

I would follow you my destiny

Won't you get my favourite photograph

I'm getting played by you

Deja vu

Where did we meet before just like this

I know your smile

Your voice just like that

You talk to me and I smile right back

I don't believe in fantasy

Same dress that now reminds me

Something I can't forget

Same song same tone in your voice

Tell me this isn't a dream

Take me forward, stars are still asleep

You and me, we live forevermore

I would follow you my destiny

Won't you get my favourite photograph

I'm getting played by you

Deja vu

Sonia felt tears come to her eyes, why she didn't know why. But it worked, the medallion was allowing Shadow to play it as if he was Sonic. Now the only task was how good using the weapon part he was.

"So, do I pass," Shadow asked, Sonia couldn't reply but found herself laughing happily.

TBC


End file.
